


Something In The Way That You're Talking

by bloodfever



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: I didn't even ship it before I started, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodfever/pseuds/bloodfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s the trouble with fucking clever people,” Bahorel had complained to Grantaire. “They can be so fundamentally clueless.”  Grantaire had merely nodded in sympathy.</p>
<p>The other trouble with really fucking clever people, evidently, is they can be really <i>chatty</i>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Based on the prompt: "promise me you'll be gentle"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Way That You're Talking

"Promise me you'll be gentle." 

Combeferre had actually meant _with his heart_ , but Bahorel had looked at him fondly and muttered “well, _fuck,”_ before slowing his approach.  Bahorel placed his hands delicately on either side of Combeferre’s face and leaned in, keeping eye contact like a promise, only glancing at Combeferre’s mouth at the last moment.

Combeferre had melted into it, weeks of want vibrating through his body, kissing back softly, keeping close but not demanding.  They lingered that way for several long moments, enjoying the feel of each other, unhurried and warm.

Warmth soon increasing to _heat_ , Combeferre completely taken aback by how much he felt in the moment now it was here.  He admired Bahorel so much, valued his straight-forward approach, appreciated his humour, marvelled in his complexity.

He also marvelled in how wonderfully deep Bahorel’s _fossae lumbales laterales_ were, how perfectly his thumbs fit into them, how much power he could feel shifting beneath Bahorel’s well-muscled back, how much he wanted whatever Bahorel was willing to give.  He didn’t realise he was speaking aloud until he felt Bahorel break away from the dark bruise he was sucking into Combefere’s neck, just briefly, just to chuckle.

—————-

Bahorel, for his part, couldn’t really believe that this was happening.  Ferre, who is so _fucking clever_ , has never treated Bahorel like he was anything less, has never assumed that he was stupid.  Ferre, who had been driving him crazy for weeks, shy smiles and fucking adorable blushes.  Bahorel had tried flirting, but Ferre was proving to be as oblivious as Enjolras on a really bad day.  “That’s the trouble with fucking clever people,” Bahorel had complained to Grantaire. “They can be so fundamentally clueless.”  Grantaire had merely nodded in sympathy.

Somehow, through luck or karma or a fucking guardian angel or some shit, they were standing in Bahorel’s hallway, tongues halfway down each other’s throats, Ferre’s hand sliding up under Bahorel’s shirt while he was murmuring things which sounded to Bahorel like they were about ‘ _how much I have wanted this, for weeks, you have no idea’_   which made Bahorel chuckle and ‘ _how well defined your_ _[something about fossils?]_ _are, of course you lucked out in the genetic lottery’_ which Bahorel knew enough to take as a compliment and _'good lord you're so strong I mean I knew but at the same time I had_ no _idea_ _…'_   The other trouble with really fucking clever people, evidently, is they can be really _chatty_.

"So many words,"  Bahorel said, kissing Combeferre’s throat.  "How about I leave you speechless?"

"You are welcome to try," Combeferre moaned, biting his lip.

"Challenge fucking accepted."  Boahrel said with a smirk, dropping to his knees.

—————-

Combeferre’s next words evaporated on his lips.  And the following ones.  And the ones after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Obviously. I should maybe look into that like, _yesterday_.
> 
> Title from 'Fall At Your Feet - Crowded House'
> 
> ( I'm [prometheusatthebarricade](http://prometheusatthebarricade.tumblr.com) on tumblr, come say hi :D )


End file.
